Untitled 1
by nobodysgurl
Summary: A run for her life leads our young girl running into some strange characters...
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

They can't catch me, I wont let them! The young girl thought to herself as she ran. They'll kill me. Like mom, dad, grandpa, Syzna, and even baby Trishna. The little angel, she was so young and innocent. How could they have done that to her?! She was only three winters old. No! I must not mourn, there is a time for mourning and it's not right now. Now is the time to run!

"I think I saw her go over there," her chasers yelled to each other. They were catching up. As she ducked behind a bush she noticed that she was not the only one hiding.

"Hello. Why are you running?" A curious boy asked as she sat down beside him.

"Hush for right now. If they find us they will show us no mercy." She told the little boy. They sat in silence for what seemed like and eternity. Still her seekers did not find them.

"I think it's okay to come out now," she said as they cautiously climbed out from behind the bush. "My name's Tintheia, what's yours?"

"Tintheia's a funny name. My mommy say's I shouldn't talk to strangers, but we're friends now. My name's Jason. I'm six years old. I had a mommy and a daddy. Ralphie says that they went away on a trip. Ralphie's seventeen years old. Ohh, he gets mad at me when I call him that, please don't tell him I called him that. Ever since mommy and daddy left us, he's been looking after me. Ralphie's my only brother. I have no sisters. Do you have a brother? Do you have a mommy and a daddy? Do you have a sister? How old are you? Why are you out here? I'm here because Ralphie asked me to get him some berries. That's my job, to help Ralphie get some berries. I also have to clean our house; we don't have a very big house. We used to have a horsie, but a dragon ate him, Ralphie said that mommy and daddy are gone where Jake is gone. Jake was our horsie. I used to ride him everyday, but he's gone now." He spoke so fast that Tintheia had to listen very carefully to understand him.

"Wow. I used to have a mom, a dad, and two little sisters, but their gone now. They're gone to the same place as you mom and dad are," Tintheia said with a note of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, how long will they be gone? And you forgot to tell me if you have a brother and why you are out here, and how old you are." Jason asked again.

"My parents will be gone forever. I don't have a brother and I'm out here because I have no place to go. I'm sixteen winters, oh ah, I mean sixteen years old." Tintheia quickly corrected herself.

"You can stay with us. Ralphie won't mind." Jason offered. She was surprised how old Jason acted for such a little boy, kinda like how Syzna was; oh boy did she miss her family.

Tintheia was deep in thought when a sound far off broke her train of thought. She listened very intently to the sound, "sure I'll stay with you, but only for a little while." She told him as she was looking around. "I'm sure I heard footsteps, but I must be hearing things. After what I've been through I'm surprised that I don't hear voices," Tintheia thought aloud to herself.

"Tintheia? What do you mean by that… is there someone in the woods?" Jason sounded frightened.

"No, its nothing, don't worry you little head about a thing. You'll be fine as long as you with me." Tintheia reassuringly told him.

As Tintheia and Jason left to go to Jason's house a man sat in the bushes that they occupied so shortly before. "Ha, I will be the one to bring Tintheia to Lord Gandown, I alone will be the one that could catch the girl," the man thought to himself.

"What! How can you say you lost her?! She's just a little girl! Leave me, before I decide to feed you to my dragons!" Lord Gandown was a strong, healthy man. His steal blue eyes seemed to pierce your sole. His hair was short, dark brown.

He became lord of Cathnas at the young age of 15. That was two years ago. His peasants seemed to be afraid of him. His father treated them like friends; to Lord Gandown they were no better then the golden chair in which he sat.

Lord Gandown was now becoming of age to marry. Any girl would love to be his wife, but he didn't want any girl, he wanted the best. He wanted Tintheia, and nothing could stop him, not anything that she could do.

Well this is my very first story... please tell me if you like it.... i would love your feed back... and if there are any problems please let me know...if there are any spelling or gammar errors would you please let me know... and if you have an idea for a title for this story i would be glad to hear it.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

This first thing he noticed about her was her ears. So elf-like, but elf's never stray from their mountains, and the forest by Cathnas was far from any mountain. The next thing he noticed was the colour of her hair, such a unique colour, the chest of a robin was as red as her hair. She was beautiful.

"Ralphie! Ralphie! I'm back. I made a new friend. Her name is… Oh, ya it's Tintheia. Her parents are gone with mommy and daddy and Jackie. She has no place to go. I told her that she could stay with us. Is supper done yet? Tintheia is sixteen years old; she said that she was sixteen winters old. Isn't that funny? She said she would stay with us only for a little while. Oh, and her mommy and daddy are gone forever. Are ours gone forever to? She's not as lucky as me, she does not have a brother, but she had two sisters, they are with her mommy and daddy now. Tintheia can sleep on my mat; I'll sleep on the floor. Do you need me to get more berries? Do you want to know how me and Tintheia meet? I'll tell you. We meat in the bush where I was picking berries for you. Some guys who looked like they belonged to Lord Gandown were chasing her. But she hid and told me to be quiet. I don't know why they ere after her. Tintheia, do you know why they were after you? Tintheia, this is Ralphie, my brother." Jason said as if he might die any minute and he needed to tell Ralphie everything that happened.

"Umm, ahh, mmmyyyy my name is Tintheia, um I mean Ralphie, ah… I mean Ralph." He couldn't think straight. Everything was just spinning around in his head; the only thing that made sense was that Tintheia was beautiful.

"Hi. If you don't have room for me I can find somewhere else to go. It's no problem for me, I'm good at finding good places to stay." Wow was he ever cute. He has the same short dirty blond hair that Jason has, they looked exactly alike except for one small detail, Jason had dark green eyes, while Ralph's eyes were so blue that you felt like you could drown in them and never even notice. He was so cute when he blushed, and ever since he seen her he had been blushing.

"No, we have plenty of room for you here. Jason, could you go in the house and start supper please, I've already started cooking the chicken, so you can cook some potatoes with it if you want, or anything else that you would like to eat."

Jason quickly went into the house to start supper, the thought of supper set Tintheia's stomach growling, she hadn't anything to eat since breakfast this morning with her family. The family that was murdered before they even finished breakfast. Tintheia was abruptly woken from her thoughts when she noticed that Ralph was talking.

"…Jason can be a little annoying at times, but I'll make sure he leaves you alone, you look like you went through a hard day today. So, are you lost?"

"No, I'm not lost. Do you think I'm some helpless little girl? I can find my way through any forest better than you can. The only reson I came here was so that Jason could get home safely. You shouldn't let someone that young be alone in the woods! You could loose him and you wouldn't know until you notice that 'hey, there are no berries with supper today'. Or would you even care? You little brother is not annoying, he's sweet and innocent, a little angel. He's like my little sister, Syzna. You'll never notice how much you need them, how much you love them until you loose them," Tintheia said with tears in her eyes. She felt like she should slap him, how could men be so stupid? Syzna was six winters old. Tintheia thought that she was an annoying little brat, now she's gone. Tintheia'll never be able to say sorry for breaking her first bow.

"Are you threatening my brother's life? I don't think you should stay here." Ralph was worried. What if she was going to kill him and his brother, his parents would have died for nothing. They died to save Ralph, Jason and Kristina. Kristina was so young then, two weeks old. Then in the middle of the night someone came and killed her. Jason was too young to remember her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just I like Jason, and I would do anything to keep him safe. I promise you I will help you with anything you need, and I will keep Jason safe. It's impossible for me to break a promise once I've said it. There is something about you, I just cant put my finger on it… do you know if you're related to any royalty?" She could sense it from Jason but he was to young to be sure, but with Ralph there was no question he had royal blood running through his veins, not just a tiny bit, but it could be that he was pure royalty.

"That can't be. I've lived here for as long as I can remember. My family has lived off the land for many generations. I can't be related to royalty, my family has only ever been farmers. Who ever heard of a royal farmer?" Ralph was confused by her strange change in mood. He thought that she must be crazy… a royal farmer… that is something to laugh about.

Jason came out to tell Ralph and Tintheia that lunch was done, when he seen their faces he decided it was safer for him just to call them from inside the house. "Ralphie, Tintheia! Supper is done!"

"Let's not tell Jason about this, he'll get mad at me for arguing with his new friend."

Once Ralph and Tintheia went inside the house a man came through the forest. The man was none other than the scruffy man from behind the first bush. "A last you little wrench, I have found you. Tonight I will be the night of your demise,the night that I will become Lord Gandown's favorite servant. Maybe, just maybe he'll let me eat something tonight."

Well here is the second chapter to my story… so far I have only one review for my work… and I would love to thank healergirl 2004 for my first review… and would love it if you would be able to paste the mistakes… thank you so much… and if you have any stories yourself I would love to read your works… maybe I will add you into my story… lol… well I think I have a third chapter on my mind for ya… lol… well please RandR I would love to hear more of my mistakes. Also please if you can think of a title for my story I would love to hear your ideas…


End file.
